1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security devices for automobiles. More particularly, it relates to a retractable security post for preventing access to a particular parking position with or without an automobile parked therein.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,910 to Quante, discloses a barrier post for parking lots and passageways. The invention consists of a collapsible post for securing parking places. In one particular embodiment of the invention, a retractable post is shown whereby the entire post is embedded in the ground vertically in an open position, and above the ground when in its closed position. In addition, the use of remote control operation of the post is disclosed. Thus, the user need not get out of the vehicle in order to open and close the position of the barrier post.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,439 to Doxsee, discloses a barrier for parking places. The invention shows a base plate permanently affixed to the ground, and a barrier post pivotally secured to the base plate. The post has an upright vertical position when used to secure a parking place, and a horizontal lowered position when not in use. An internal locking mechanism locks the post in its upright secure position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,935 to Boots, discloses a vehicle parking space locking device. The locking device consists of a cylindrical post that is disposed vertically in the ground and is capable of being locked in both an upright and lowered position. A square housing, affixed to the ground, provides a locking mechanism for the post in addition to supporting the post. The housing is disposed above the ground. A key lock controls a latching bar for locking the post in either an upright or lowered position.
The barrier post shown by Quante presents potential problems with the remote control operation. When used in a cold climate, the snow, ice and cold will effect the operation of the post. Thus, the post will not be able to extend into its upright position when an accumulation of ice and snow has occurred above the post when in its lowered position. The post of Doxsee does not retract into the ground, and therefore presents a hazard to those in the vicinity if the post. The post of Boots also presents a hazard to anyone in the vicinity of the post due to the housing being disposed above the ground. Furthermore, the locking mechanism is susceptible to being effected by cold weather.